


Better Terms

by sapphire_eyes27



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, Friendship, Keith has nightmares, Kosmo is the best wingman, M/M, Mutual Pining, james apologizes for the past, james helps, keith helps james with some family problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_eyes27/pseuds/sapphire_eyes27
Summary: “I used to have a dog, too,” James says, and the sadness is apparent in his voice. “Clain was a husky, and he had the most beautiful blue eyes. I know Kosmo doesn’t quite look like him, but he still reminds me of Clain.”Keith suddenly feels his mouth go dry as he prepares himself to speak the next words. “Y—you know if you want…you can come see Kosmo anytime.”James looks taken aback by the words. He works his mouth for a few seconds, but nothing comes out before he clears his throat and tries again. “Uh, I actually didn’t know that but thanks.”***Or, how a cosmic wolf brings two boys closer together.





	Better Terms

**Author's Note:**

> I fell /hard/ for this ship! Love me some enemies to friends to lovers! Enjoy!~  
> (Note: The title for this fic is inspired by a jeith artwork I saw on tumblr.)

“I’ve _really_ got to get me one of those cosmic wolves,” Keith hears James whisper. Keith had forgotten his comm in his room and had asked Kosmo to fetch it for him as he and James walked to the meeting room. The wolf had obeyed immediately as he placed the slightly wet comm in Keith’s hand.

Keith wiped away the drool and smiled at the good boy, scratching him behind the ears just how Kosmo likes it. “Thanks, Kosmo.”

The wolf only nuzzles closer into Keith’s hand.

“He’s really well behaved,” James says, and Keith nods.

“Yeah, he’s always been like that.”

Keith realizes this is probably the only time they’ve talked about something other than a mission. It’s not like Keith didn’t want to; they just never got the time. He was always busy with the other paladins while James was busy with his MFE squad. And whenever they did get the chance to meet up, it was usually during briefings where others were also present, so they’ve never really had a chance to have a one-on-one conversation.

“Must be nice having a companion like him,” James says, smiling fondly at Kosmo.

“It is, yeah,” Keith agrees as he thinks about all the times he’s come back to his room sore and frustrated from training only to have Kosmo lay his head on his lap, asking to be pet. Such a simple act has Keith relaxing beyond belief as all the tension just leaves his body. Kosmo really is such a blessing, and Keith is so glad he found him.

“I used to have a dog, too,” James says, and the sadness is apparent in his voice. “Clain was a husky, and he had the most beautiful blue eyes. I know Kosmo doesn’t quite look like him, but he still reminds me of Clain.”

Keith doesn’t miss James’ use of past tenses. He has a feeling he knows what happened to Clain, but he asks anyway, not to be insensitive but because James really looks like he wants someone to talk to about this. “What happened to him?”

James’ eyes are dimmed from memories of the past. “He died of cancer.”

Kosmo whimpers as if understanding what James had just said, and Keith thinks, maybe he does.

“I’m so sorry to hear that,” Keith says, voice low and heavy with emotion. “I haven’t been through it, but it must’ve been hard losing a pet.” 

James shakes his head with a somber smile. “He wasn’t just a pet. He was family.”

Keith looks away in shame. After all, he considers Kosmo family, too. “Of course. I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok.”

When they arrive at the meeting room, Keith stops before opening the door. James gives him a confused look but waits, as well.

Keith suddenly feels his mouth go dry as he prepares himself to speak the next words. “Y—you know if you want…you can come see Kosmo anytime.”

James looks taken aback by the words. He works his mouth for a few seconds, but nothing comes out before he clears his throat and tries again. “Uh, I actually didn’t know that but thanks.”

He gives Keith a genuine smile to make up for his awkward answer, and Keith feels his heart somersault in his chest. With burning cheeks, he opens the door, and they enter.

***

It’s two days later that Keith hears a knock on his door. Training had ended an hour ago, and Keith was pleased. Everyone was doing great as they trained on their agility and maneuverability. Even Atlas was getting faster thanks to Coran.

Keith normally doesn’t have visitors this time of day, so he’s a bit surprised. When he opens the door and sees James, it only grows.

“James,” he says, “what are you doing here?”

James’ brows are furrowed, and it’s like a storm cloud has passed over his expression, casting his face in the darkness of frustration.

“I, uh, wanted to see Kosmo,” James says.

Keith opens the door wider. “Of course. Come in.”

“Thanks,” James mumbles as he steps inside.

Kosmo perks his head when he hears James and immediately teleports to knock him on the ground, resting on top of James to lick his face enthusiastically. James laughs and buries his hands in Kosmo’s thick coat, ruffling it. Kosmo wags his tail happily.

Keith smiles as he watches them before wondering why James looked so angry before. When they’re finally settled on the couch with Kosmo laying his head on James’ lap, Keith broaches the subject.

“Is everything ok?”

James sighs and runs a hand through his hair, mussing it, and Keith can’t help but think how good James looks with disheveled hair.

“My parents are just being impossible again,” James says. “They want me to come home since it’s been a while. The problem is they’re divorced, and they want me to choose only one of them to spend time with. They started fighting again on the phone today, and the thing is,” James laughs bitterly, “I don’t even want to go home. _This_ is my home.”

“I thought your parents were still together,” Keith says, remembering how the two had come to drop James off at the Garrison and looking very much in love.

“They got divorced a year ago,” James tells him. “It’s been…rough.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Keith says, and he means it. James doesn’t respond, so Keith takes it as a sign to continue. “But they’re your parents. Obviously, they care about you deeply to fight over you like this, so you should go see them. Just don’t let them emotionally blackmail you. I don’t know their reason for getting a divorce but be the uniting force between them, so they can at least tolerate and respect each other. Use the love that they harbor for you to help them see how keeping you from the other parent isn’t going to solve any problems. Help them realize that you’re your own person and that you can make your own decisions. I’m sure you won’t neglect one for the other.”

James blinks owlishly at him. Keith feels like a fool for blabbering so much. James will snort any second now and comment on how stupid he sounds.

Except he doesn’t. James’ eyes go soft and his smile is warm enough to melt Keith into a puddle. “You know, you’re right. I actually have a chance at making things better between them, but I’m just thinking about myself. I’m gonna work something out. Thank you, Keith.”

Keith turns away to hide his blushing face. “It’s nothing,” he mutters.

“I’ve been wanting to say this to you for a long time,” James says, prompting Keith to look at again in curiosity. “I’m sorry about what I said all those years ago.” Keith’s eyes go wide. “I shouldn’t have taunted you about your parents like that, especially since…you know. I wanted to apologize, but then you just disappeared. I had hoped one day you’d return, so I could finally do it.”

Keith is speechless. An apology was the last thing he expected since that incident happened years ago. After all they’d been through these last few months, Keith had forgotten about the past. He never would have thought that James hadn’t. And the fact that James actually wished for him to return to Earth (even if it was to amend for his mistake) has Keith’s heart pounding like when he first flew the red lion.

“It’s fine,” he finally says as his cheeks burn hotter. “Besides, I should also apologize for punching you.”

James chuckles and a lock of rich brown hair falls across his face. Keith’s fingers itch to twist it behind James’ ear. “No apology needed for that. I totally deserved it. God, I was such a brat!”

The word is out before Keith can even stop himself as the need to banter is ingrained into his DNA. “‘Was’?”

James looks at him in shock before grinning with a mixture of pride and mischievousness. “You cheeky bastard!”

The two laugh before James decides to head back to his room. Kosmo whimpers in sadness as he and Keith walk him to the door.  

“Thanks for letting me spend some time with Kosmo,” James says to Keith.

“No problem,” Keith says. “I did offer after all. You’re welcome anytime.”

James pets Kosmo one last time. “And so are you guys.”

Keith’s dreams that night are filled with beautiful violet eyes staring up at him as he rakes his fingers through soft brown hair.

***

They start spending a lot of time together. James comes by almost every day to see Kosmo and the two are almost as close as Keith and Kosmo. Keith doesn’t know if he should be happy that because of Kosmo, James is spending more time with him or jealous _because_ it’s Kosmo. James always announces that he’s here to see the cosmic wolf, and sometimes Keith feels almost like a third wheel.

Today, they’re outside playing fetch. Well, James and Kosmo are playing fetch. Keith is sulking off to the side, glaring at the wolf as he licks James’ ecstatic face.

“Good boy!” James praises when Kosmo successfully guesses where his favorite tennis ball is going to land, catches it, and teleports himself back to James, delivering the drooling ball into his waiting hand.

“Hey, Keith!” James yells. “Come on, play with us!”

James throws the ball, and Keith catches it easily. Kosmo comes bounding to his side, yellow eyes bright and tongue lolling out in excitement. Keith is weak for that expression, so he throws the ball and watches Kosmo disappear. A few seconds later, he reappears and drops the ball at Keith’s feet, waiting for his praise.

“Good boy,” Keith mimics James, scratching his head. Kosmo barks in pleasure.

Before they can continue with their game, Rizavi calls them inside for dinner.

When they’re in line in the cafeteria getting food, James says, “Hey, you wanna sit together? I know you usually sit with the other paladins and I sit with my squad, but why not switch it up?”

Keith isn’t expecting this, but his heart soars at the idea. “Uh, yeah, sure.”

James smiles and the two find a spot away from everyone else. Their team members give them curious glances but shrug and carry on eating. Kosmo waits patiently for Keith to feed him a meatball.

“How’s it going with your parents?” Keith asks to fill the silence.

James replies around a mouthful of food, “Alright.” He swallows before continuing, “They’re still difficult from time to time, but now that I know how to deal with them, it’s easier.”

Keith nods. “That’s good, at least. Just keep at it.”

“What about you?” James asks. “How’s your mom doing?”

“She’s good,” Keith says and smiles when he thinks about their call from yesterday. “Busy with recruiting more members to the Blade.”

“Is she coming back to Earth anytime soon?” James asks.

Keith shakes his head. “Not anytime soon. There’s still a lot of work she needs to do as the new head of the Blade.”

James hums in understanding. “Working hard. You guys are just alike.”

“You work really hard, too,” Keith points out. “Being the leader of the MFEs isn’t an easy feat. I’ve seen all the training that goes into it. Not to mention all the studying you do on the alien technology and culture.”

James shrugs nonchalantly, but Keith can see a hint of pink on his cheeks. “You gotta do what you gotta do. Plus, the alien stuff is really interesting.”

“There’s plenty more where that came from,” Keith says before taking a bite of some rice.

“Really?” James asks. “Will you tell me more about it?”

And Keith does. He tells James all about their adventures from saving the Balmerans to his time with the Blade. If James has already heard all these stories, he doesn’t mention it and instead listens with rapt attention, occasionally inputting his own remarks or questions. Keith doesn’t remember the last time he talked this much, but it feels…nice.

The two don’t even realize they’re the last ones left in the cafeteria until Iverson comes to kick them out.

Keith and Kosmo walk James to his room, and when they arrive at his door, James says, “Let’s continue with the stories tomorrow, too.”

Keith smiles as his pulse thunders in his veins from their proximity. From this distance, Keith can see the flecks of gray around James’ large pupils, and it’s absolutely captivating.

“Sure, I’d like that.”

“Goodnight then, black paladin,” James says lowly before reaching out and fixing Keith’s collar, fingers lingering an extra second by his clavicle.

It’s minutes after James has already closed his door that Keith thinks to leave, floating on a cloud the entire way to his room.

***

It’s been a while since Keith’s had a nightmare. They’ve decreased drastically since they saved Earth but recounting all those stories to James might have triggered his subconscious again.

Kosmo watches helplessly as Keith trembles in his sleep. His shirt is matted to his skin from all the sweat and his face is looking no better.

“No!” Keith cries, eyes still shut but fingers wiggling to grasp his sword.

He struggles against the foe in his mind until Kosmo can’t take it anymore. He does the only thing he can think of and makes sure Keith’s hand is touching his fluffy coat. He teleports Keith and himself to another bed just as Keith punches James right in the gut.

James’ eyes fly open in surprise and fear as the pain in his abdomen leaves him gasping. His sleep-ridden mind is disorientated, but muscle memory kicks in and he’s reaching for the knife under his pillow. He doesn’t get to use it because Kosmo jumps on him.

“Kosmo?” James wonders out loud, turning on his bedside lamp. “What are you—”

James hears Keith whimper and stops in his tracks.

“No, please!” he hears Keith beg, and there are tears at the corners of his closed eyes. “Please don’t hurt them!”

“Keith,” James says loudly, jumping into action and shaking his shoulder. “Keith, wake up! You’re just having a nightmare.”

Keith fights against James’ hold before James pins both his arms above his head. He uses the other to gently cup Keith’s cheek, but his voice is still firm.

“Keith, wake up!”

It does the trick as Keith’s eyes snap open, wide with horror as he relives the nightmare. His breathing is shallow like he’s just run miles, and his forehead and upper lip are beaded with sweat. He stares at James, but James knows he doesn’t see him.

James brushes Keith’s hair out of his face, slowly and carefully to give Keith time to return to his senses.

“Hey, it’s ok,” James whispers. “It’s just me. No one is hurt. You were just having a nightmare.”

Keith finally blinks and realization dawns on his face. James doesn’t stop stroking his hair.

“See? Everything is ok,” James reassures him.

When he knows Keith has calmed down, he releases his wrists and sits back to give Keith some space.

The black paladin sits up shakily, leaning against the back of the headboard and digging the heels of his palms into his eyes as if trying to erase the gruesome nightmare.

“How’d I get here?” he asks after a few moments. His voice is hoarse, and James hands him the glass of water he keeps on his bedside table.

Keith accepts it gratefully and downs the whole thing.

“Kosmo teleported you here,” James answers.

“I’m sorry you had to see that,” Keith finally says, head hanging low. “I thought I was done with the nightmares.”

James puts a hand on Keith’s shoulder, prompting him to look up. “Don’t apologize for something like this,” he says almost sternly. “Nightmares are a common side effect for what you’ve gone through, but you should talk to someone if they’re returning. And I’m always here—although a professional would be better.”

Keith nods, and James is glad to see the color returning to his face again. “Thanks, James.”

James waves it off.

“But still, sorry for Kosmo suddenly teleporting us onto your bed like that,” Keith says sheepishly. His face is flushed, and James’ own grows warm when the extent of the situation finally registers in his mind.

“Don’t worry about it,” James almost squeaks. “I’m sure it was because he was scared for you.”

Keith smiles at Kosmo and pets him affectionately. “Thanks, buddy. Ready to take us back now?”

“Are you going to be ok?” James asks.

Keith nods. “Yeah. I’m usually fine if I wake up in the middle. The problem is waking up though. But thanks to you, I’ll be ok.”

Keith’s soft smile has butterflies erupting in James’ stomach. Under the dim glow of the lamp, his deep purple eyes leave James breathless. With messy hair and crumpled pajamas, James wants nothing more than to keep him in his bed.

“If you—if you need anything just have Kosmo teleport you back,” James barely manages to get out.

“I will. Thanks,” Keith says, unable to meet James’ eyes.

When they’re gone, James wonders how he’ll ever be able to sleep now.

***

“Feeling better?” James asks Keith when they see each other at breakfast the next morning.

“Yeah,” Keith answers, and he’s only half truthful. When he returned to his room last night, he couldn’t sleep and ended up staring at the ceiling for what felt like hours as Kosmo dozed peacefully beside him. He just couldn’t get rid of the feeling of James’ hand on his cheek and his fingers in his hair. “Thanks again.”

“Don’t mention it,” James says, clapping Keith on the back with a grin.

They’re unable to have breakfast together since their respective team members need them to discuss the new training regime for the day.

They’re partnering up with the Atlas today, so Shiro does most of the talking which leaves Keith distracted. Two tables down, James is giving out instructions to his team, face serious and eyes focused. Keith really admires James’ ability to change gears at the drop of a hat. He may act cocky, but he never deviates from orders. He’s a natural leader with a strong, tactical mind. It’s obvious that Rizavi, Kinkade, and Leifsdottir respect him, and Keith knows they’d follow him to the end of the universe if he asked them to.

“Keith. Keith!” Shiro’s voice cuts through his reverie. Keith’s eyes snap back to his in question. “Are you ok? You seem distracted.”

Lance and Pidge are wearing identical shit-eating grins that make Keith’s blood run cold.

“He’s just busy admiring his boyfriend, Shiro,” Pidge says with a smirk.

Keith chokes on his own spit and knows he probably resembles a tomato right now. “Boy—boy—” He can’t even get the word out.

Shiro gives her a reprimanding look, but his eyes sparkle with mischief.

He turns back to Keith. “I need you to focus right now. You can spend time with James later.”

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Keith says a little too loudly.

The people around them, including James and his team, turn to look at Keith in amusement. James raises a curious eyebrow, and Keith wants the ground to open and swallow him whole. He’s never been so embarrassed in his life.

“Maybe not yet,” Lance snickers to Pidge.

“Can we just carry on with the training discussion?” Keith hisses at his annoying friends.

Keith ends up avoiding James the entire day. Whenever they pass each other in the hallway, Keith mutters a quick hello and speeds past. Even during lunch and dinner, Keith sits with the other paladins. James doesn’t approach him, but Keith can feel his eyes boring into the back of his head.

Kosmo isn’t happy with the sudden change. He whines and refuses to eat, and at one point during dinner, he even leaves Keith for James. Keith sighs and lets him be, but when it’s time for bed and Kosmo still has returned, Keith starts to get anxious. He’s gotten so used to cuddling with the cosmic wolf that he knows he needs Kosmo to be able to sleep.

So, Keith sucks it up and goes to find James, knowing full well that Kosmo is still with him.

As expected, James is in his room. When he sees Keith, he sighs in relief.

“Thank God you’re here,” he says, pulling Keith inside. “Look, I love Kosmo, but I also know he’s yours and I’ve been trying to get him to go back to you, but he just won’t listen to me! He keeps teleporting back!”

Kosmo doesn’t even acknowledge Keith, resting on James’ couch.  

“I think I know why,” Keith says.

“Why?” James asks.

“It’s because I’ve been avoiding you today,” Keith admits with burning ears.

James is silent for a while before he finally speaks. “So, I was right. You are mad at me.”

Keith’s eyes widen, and he shakes his head vehemently. “No! I’m not mad at you!”

“You’re not?” James whispers.

“No,” Keith says sincerely. “Pidge just made a dumb comment during breakfast, and I was too embarrassed to talk to you.” His fingers tug at the hem of his shirt in nervousness.

James takes a step towards him, and the small action has Keith’s heart leaping into his throat. “What did she say?”

Keith groans and wished he could hide his face in his hands. “Don’t make me repeat it!”

James steps back. Keith feels oddly alone now. “Ok, I won’t. I just hope you’re still not too embarrassed. I like hanging out with you and Kosmo.”

“You do?”

James looks at him like he’s the silliest creature he’s ever come across. “Well, of course. I wouldn’t be spending time with you guys if I didn’t like you both.”

“I kind of thought you only tolerated me because of Kosmo,” Keith says, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Keith,” James’ voice is insistent, “you know that’s not true. I like spending time with you because I consider you my friend.”

“You know,” Keith begins, feeling warmth blossom in his chest and leaving him heady, “when I returned to Earth and saw you, I thought we wouldn’t get along. With the way you kept glaring at me, I thought you still hated me. I was apprehensive of you, but I also knew we’d have to work together to save Earth. I’m—” he takes a deep breath and smiles, “I’m glad you consider me your friend now. I consider you as my friend, too.”

“I never hated you, Keith,” James says with doleful violet eyes. “It’s true I was annoyed with you because you had all this talent, yet you didn’t seem to care, but I _never_ hated you.” James suddenly looks away then, and his cheeks turn a brilliant shade of scarlet. “And I wasn’t glaring at you. I was just…surprised by how much you’d changed. You look…cool.”

“Cool?” Keith parrots back in confusion. James thinks he looks cool? What?

James gives him an unamused look. “Now you’re just fishing for compliments.”

“I—I’m not!” Keith sputters. “I’m just…also surprised? Besides, you definitely don’t look the same as you did all those years ago, either.”

“Oh, yeah?” James asks, with a hand on his hip, and there’s that cocky attitude that Keith loves more than he hates. “How do I look now?”

 _Hot_ , Keith’s mind immediately supplies before he chastises himself. “Less like an idiot.”

James chuckles, shaking his head. “That’s honestly as good a compliment as I’m going to get out of you.” Then, “So, are we good?”

“We were always good,” Keith replies easily with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, leave me some kudos and comments!  
> My [tumblr](http://www.rolling-blunder.tumblr.com)


End file.
